


Purpose

by alesca_munroe



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Princess [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: Once, when Yuffie was young and Radiant Garden hadn't yet fallen to the Dark, she came across Aerith in a patch of dirt.--Or, flowers and their purpose.





	Purpose

 

Once, when Yuffie was young and Radiant Garden hadn't yet fallen to the Dark, she came across Aerith in a patch of dirt.  "Whatcha doin?" Yuffie asks.  She does a cartwheel and tumbles into the landing instead of sticking it.  Vincent says it takes practice, but it's not like she ever sees _him_ fall over ever.

 

"I'm planting flowers," Aerith replies.  She dusts off her hands, then dusts Yuffie off, too.  It won't last, it never does, but Yuffie likes that the older girl is paying attention to her.

 

Yuffie crouches down to look at Aerith's seed packets and the pictures on them.  None of them have medicinal purposes, and most of them aren't tasty.  Vincent would sigh if he knew how she knew how flowers tasted.  Cid would laugh and tell her she deserved the tummy ache.  "Why?"

 

"Because they're pretty."  Aerith smiles at the face Yuffie makes.  "It brightens the place up.  That makes people happy.  Does it need to be for any other reason?"

 

"Aconite and oleander are pretty, too," Yuffie points out.  Vincent says when she's older, he'll teach her how to use them for weapons.  Mom likes this plan.  She taught Yuffie about medicinal plants, after all.

 

Aerith laughs and says, "And _toxic_.  I wouldn't touch them without gloves and my staff."

 

"Wuss," Yuffie accuses gleefully.  Shrieking with laughter, she bolts when Aerith drops her trowel and chases Yuffie and the moment is forgotten.

 

\--

 

Later, when Yuffie is older and Radiant Garden is gone, Yuffie finds Aerith planting flowers in the window boxes of their new home.  The flowers are yellow and white and gleam in a way that speaks of Aerith's magic.  "It brightens the place up?" Yuffie offers because she doesn't know how to ask what they do.  She doesn't want to touch, even if Aerith's magic isn't offensive, couldn't hurt any of them.

 

Aerith smiles slightly.  "It does, doesn't it?" she agrees.

 

In all the years they live in Traverse Town, the Heartless never once break into their home.

 

</fin>  



End file.
